


this is absolute garbage and im sorry

by Nyx_witxh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_witxh/pseuds/Nyx_witxh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shitty ass fic abt kylo ren being sexually frusrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is absolute garbage and im sorry

     How long has it been? A week? Two maybe? Kylo thought to himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Hux had so much as brushed against each other. He should be used to this by now, not allowing Kylo any sort of release was Huxs’ favorite punishment for the knight. But for some reason this time was different, especially today.  
Hux was off doing whatever a General does and the Knight was training; he was trying to at least. As Kylo ran through his pre-workout stretch session all he could think about was Hux, his lips, his eyes, his hips, his c-… He shook his head violently, clearing away the images in his head. Focus he thought to himself after I finish my training I can do whatever I want. He sucked in a drawn out breath and sighed.  
   

 Beads of sweat ran down Kylo’s neck as he paused to catch his breath. “Shit” he cursed aloud, his face was flushed and his chest heaved. Running was hard when all you could think about was sweet ginger ass. He walked over to the punching bags and tried to release his sexual tensions through polishing up his hand-to-hand techniques. His fists landed hard on the bag of sand before him, small clouds of dust exploded from it as he struck the final blow.  
Thoughts of Hux flashed through his mind as he continued his workout. The idea alone of Hux dragging his bony fingers down the curve of Kylo’s back made him shiver. Fortunately for him the gym was empty today so no one could witness his suffering. He laid back on a yoga mat to stretch his already aching body. Finally, he thought now I can relax.  
   

 He gathered his things and rushed to his quarters, the tension was pooling in his gut and he didn’t want anyone to see him in such a state. As he hurried he felt his briefs get a fraction tighter fuck not now, please not now he thought. He covered his still growing erection with his sweat towel when suddenly a voice called to him from behind. “Kylo Ren, where do you think you’re going.”  
   

 As the Knight turned the first thing to catch his eye was Huxs’ flaming orange hair. He looked down at himself and panicked, he blushed down to his shoulders and avoided eye contact. “I just completed my training for today” Ren said, voice low and shaky “I was going to shower.” Hux noticed something was off about Ren when he saw Kylo was covering his crotch he realized the issue and decided to torture the Knight, but only a little.  
   

 “Just a shower?” Hux inquired as he slowly stalked forward. Ren nodded quickly, his stomach ached with anticipation. “Really nothing else? Not even a quick jerk off?” He stepped closer again. His voice was soft but it rang in Kylo’s ears. “Because I think your dick would beg to differ.” The harsh emphasis on the word ‘beg’ made Ren shudder. “Hux I-“ the Knight stopped and sighed. “Hux want you.” His words took the General by surprise, he wouldn’t expect Kylo Ren to give in so quickly.  
   

 Ren Grabbed Huxs’ wrist and quickly led him to his quarters. When they entered Hux threw Kylo against the nearest wall and began to undress him. “Beg for me if you want me so badly Ren.” Hux growled as he kissed and nipped and the others’ neck. “Please” Ren started, he was already breathless. “Please Hux, please do anything you want with me I’ll be yours. Hux grinned and sunk onto his knees “good boy.”  
     

Kylo’s entire body shook as he came, his knees wobbled and his torso folded. “Hux h-holy shh-it” he cried. Hux pulled away and wiped his mouth with his still gloved hand and let Ren fall in front of him. “You’re disgusting” Hux spat as he rose. He helped Kylo up and into the shower. “When are we doing this again?” Kylo joked. Hux rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing the Knights body.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo this is literally the worst and i hate myself i suck at writing but i tried i guess???? also this couldve been so much more dirty but eh


End file.
